


Team

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: A modern day AU. In which Anakin and Ahsoka meet for the first time. Oneshot.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Team

Anakin Skywalker hated group projects.

Well, he didn't hate group projects themselves per se—it was just that all of the people he had ever had to work with were (in his opinion) holding him back.

So on a Tuesday when the teacher, Mister Yoda, announced that he would be assigning groups for a research project, Anakin groaned and let his head drop forwards, supporting it by pinching the bridge of his nose, right between his eyes.

Anakin's friend, Obi-Wan, looked over at him. "Anakin, sometime in the future, you will need to accomplish something, and you will be unable to do so alone. It's a good idea to learn how to work with others now."

Anakin blinked and, head still resting on his fingers, turned to look at his friend. Obi-Wan was wearing an outfit that consisted of black pants, white shoes, and tan polo shirt. His ginger hair was impeccably combed. All this was usual for Obi-Wan, even though Anakin constantly joked with him about how he looked like he was going to church or something.

"Groups just slow me down," Anakin grumbled.

"Well then, if they're so uncivilized and stupid, perhaps they will learn from your oh-so-brilliant wisdom," Obi-Wan snickered.

Before Anakin could retort, Mister Yoda spoke. "Class, chosen the groups I have. Look on the board, you must, to find your partner and begin working."

The class, briefly hushed to listen to Mister Yoda, came to life again. Students stood up and moved around, so as to sit with their group members.

Anakin looked up to the board, where the projector showed an image of a page of Mister Yoda's trusty notepad, the students' names neatly written in groups of three. It appeared that Mister Yoda had chosen groups based upon alphabetical order of last name, so Anakin looked for S, then Anakin. He saw his name and read the two accompanying it.

Underneath Anakin S. were the names Ahsoka T. and Rex T.

Anakin knew Rex Torrent—they had been friends since middle school. Rex always kept a level head and always knew what to do. That made Rex one of the few people in the class with whom Anakin could actually enjoy working (save, perhaps, for Obi-Wan).

Ahsoka, however, was unknown to Anakin. He looked around to see who Ahsoka was. Not that Anakin knew who Ahsoka was—he hoped he could figure it out and just get this project over with.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened, and a girl walked in. She wore a dark red tunic with a brown belt, along with white pants and a pair of boots that matched her tunic. Her hair, blonde with blue highlights, was gathered into a single braid that fell down her back. The girl walked over to Mister Yoda's desk and handed him a note.

Anakin listened in on the conversation, just because he had nothing better to do.

"Hello, Ahsoka," Mister Yoda greeted the latecomer. "Working on a group project, we are. Those in your group…" He reached over and snatched his notepad from under the document camera. "Anakin and Rex, they are." Mister Yoda pointed at the two boys. The girl looked over at Anakin and Rex before turning back to Mister Yoda to say something else. At that point, Anakin stopped listening. He just about had it figured out.

Anakin pulled out a pen and began writing his name on the assignment sheet when he sensed someone standing over him. Looking up, Anakin saw the girl who had arrived late. He said the first thing that came to his mind:

"Who are you supposed to be?"

The girl looked at him for a second. "I'm Ahsoka? Mister Yoda sent me over here. He said I'm in your group."

"There must be some mistake," Anakin said. "I—"

Just then, Rex sat down next to Anakin. He wore his usual khaki cargo shorts and his favorite blue-and-white striped shirt. Rex kept his hair cut so short it was almost bald (it was practical, according to Rex).

"Hey," Rex said, giving Anakin a little salute. "Who's this?"

"I'm in your group," Ahsoka said.

Rex narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Anakin. "I thought you said you'd never work with anyone other than Pad—"

"There's been a mix-up," Anakin said quickly. "Rex, you and Ahsoka work on a plan for research or something. I'll be right back."

Anakin stood and looked around for Obi-Wan. Anakin spotted him in the front corner of the class, near the door, and went over to him.

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Obi-Wan deadpanned without turning around.

"Because Anakin is standing behind you," chuckled Obi-Wan's friend Qui-Gon, looking up at Anakin from across the desk.

"Not now, Obi-Wan!" Anakin groaned. "Do you want to come to our group with me and Rex? The other person can come to this group."

"Oh, no. I'm enjoying this group far too much," Obi-Wan grinned, turning around.

"'Course you are, Satine's here," Anakin muttered.

"I'll ignore that. Anakin, why don't you want to work with Ahsoka?"

"I don't know her! She'll probably mess everything up!" Anakin said, throwing his hands in the air and then freezing. "Wait, how did you know she was in my group?"

"The groups are all posted on the board, Anakin. All of them," Obi-Wan said, smirking. Then, the smirk gave way to a different look. "Anakin, as I said, you need to learn to work with others. Also, I'm not sure Mister Yoda would appreciate you deciding who is in which group."

Anakin sighed, turned back, and returned to his own desk, where Rex and Ahsoka were arguing over something. Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "What do you think? Should we start the PowerPoint or the research first?"

"Uh…" was all Anakin could get out before Ahsoka interrupted him.

"And your last name is Skywalker?" she said, pointing to the assignment sheet he had left on his desk. "I like it. It sounds like a name in an adventure story. Like Indiana Jones. Oh, did you know they're going to make another Indiana Jones movie, and Harrison Ford is still Indy, even though he's like seventy-five…"

Anakin looked questioningly at Rex. Rex just leaned back in his chair and raised both hands as if to say, "Leave me out of this."

Anakin looked back at Ahsoka, who was still talking. "…and even though his cloak did do that, I'm not sure if a spear or a cup would do the same thing—"

"Ahsoka?" Anakin interrupted.

She looked up at him.

"Why are you even in this group if you're just going to talk?" he asked her.

"Like I said, Mister Yoda sent me. You're stuck with me, Skyguy," she said, smirking up at him.

Rex started chuckling into his fist.

"What did you just call me?" Anakin demanded. "Don't get snippy with me! Let's just get this thing done. Rex, can you get us a computer?"

Rex nodded, got up, and went to the cabinet at the front of the class.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin. "So, what's the plan?"

"Oh, I thought you were the one with the plan."

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm!"

Anakin sighed. It was going to be a long 84 minutes. "If we survive this, Snips, you and I are going to have a talk."

"Snips. I like it. Skyguy and Snips. So, Skyguy, where do we start?"

* * *

That Thursday, Mister Yoda called the class to order.

"Students, finished grading your projects, I have," Mister Yoda said. "Obi-Wan, Satine, and Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan went up and took his group's packet from Mister Yoda, who continued calling out names and returning projects.

Ahsoka turned around in her seat and looked back at Anakin, raising her eyebrows. He smirked and shrugged.

When Mister Yoda called, "Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex," Ahsoka jumped up from her seat, sending it crashing into the desk behind her. She apologized to the owner of said desk before speedwalking to the front of the room. She took the packet from Mister Yoda's hand and flipped to the second page, where the total score was.

Anakin looked at her curiously as she walked back towards him.

"How did we do?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

She tossed the packet onto Anakin's desk. He opened it and saw a 97% written in red ink. He looked back up at Ahsoka, who only smirked.

"You're welcome, Skyguy," she called to him.

Anakin found that he didn't mind that nickname so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please feel free to give feedback! And if you prefer FanFiction, this is also posted there under my name.


End file.
